


What do you do with a green dragon?

by mademoisellePlume



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, basically now but with dragons, modern fantasy sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight year old Scott McCall tracks down his mother's necklace, and the dragon that stole it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you do with a green dragon?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to tumblr user tofixtheshadows! I really hope you like it!

Eight year old Scott McCall was having a good day. He'd gotten an A on a math test, his mother had the day off, and he was pretty sure he could get her to order pizza for dinner when he showed her the grade. Or even if she wouldn't, if he could pester her enough to get her to make chocolate chip cookies for dinner, that was a very acceptable alternative.

As he turned around the corner, a flurry of movement burst out of his front door. His mother was shouting and smacking a broom at something about the size of a bulldog, but all Scott could really see was a blur green and grey and a bit of gold and long thrashing limbs.

"My necklace! Give that back!" Melissa shouted, but the thing twisted out from under the blow of the broom and was off like a shot. It waddled away with speed, and once it had gained a certain distance, it kept making little hopping movements until it extended a pair of wings, flapping until it gained the altitude to glide over a neighbor's fence and out of sight.

Melissa let out a very frustrated noise and tossed the broom to the ground. Scott came up beside her, wide-eyed as he patted her arm gently. "What was that?"

"A runt of a dragon must have followed me home from the hospital to try and get my necklace." His mother explained, sighting heavily and touching her neck. "Must have figured I'd be an easy target."

Scott frowned. "Here, Mom." He pulled off his backpack and handed it to her. "I'm going to go get your necklace."

He got about two steps before she hooked her fingers in the back of his collar and towed him back. "That's sweet, hon. But dragons have claws and teeth and fire, and I'd much rather you stay here and get your homework done while I clean the mess up." 

He sighed heavily and agreed. He went inside with her, helped her gather up the glass from the broken window, and then went to his room to do his homework.

Five minutes later he was out the window and on the hunt for the dragon. The neighbour’s yard, when he peeked over the fence, was empty. He followed down the row of houses, carefully listening for any sounds that could be from a dragon. Nothing.

The skyline, when he scanned it, was devoid of any helpful plumes of smoke. There were no shouts from any other inconvenienced persons being robbed of their shiny metal objects. He frowned and crossed his arms. What else would be a sign of dragons?

No- what were the habits of dragons, that's what his vet friend Deaton would ask him.

Well, they could breathe fire, they liked to steal and hoard valuable items, they were riddlers, and they didn't tend to like people much.

He realized what he needed to do and grinned, a bounce in his step as he ran to the local park.

What he'd meant to check was a spot near the placid pond where there was a an old shed, too sturdy to have fallen down, but too much in disrepair to be used. The door had fallen off a long time ago, so it was sort of like a little cave, which he bet was big enough for the small dragon he'd seen to cozy up with a small pile of gold. 

As he walked up the path though, he started hearing little grunts of efforts, what sounded like Bad Words, and little moaning whines. And then he saw a gleam on the path in front of him. The necklace! He ran up and grabbed it, carefully brushing off some dirt before putting it in his pocket. He was astonished to hear a voice above his head cry, "Hey! That's mine!"

Above him was a dragon caught in a snarl of branches, glaring balefully down at him with shiny brown eyes. One wing was wrapped tightly around a branch, and a long tail with stubby little spikes all the way down it was caught in a branch directly above the dragons head. Its claws looked oversized and were scoring into the branches, and its other wing was trying to hide its situation from Scott by draping itself so it was almost in the way.

"You look like a kite stuck in a tree, Dragon," Scott said.

The dragon snorted, smoke drifting from its nostrils. "My *name* is Stiles, not ‘Dragon,’ and I don't exactly care what you think I look like."

Scott cocked his head to the side. "If you promise to say sorry to my Mom for stealing her necklace, I'll help you down."

"It's my necklace now! I'm not going to apologize!" The dragon was really rather sulky, and Scott was starting to feel bad for the poor thing, braced between branches and no way to know if it could get airborne in time if it let itself fall.

"If it's yours now because you stole it, since I'm the one that has it now, it's mine, and it's going back to my mom." Scott reached up to grab the lowest branch and started to pull himself up.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you down. Duh." Scott rolled his eyes as he kept climbing. 

"I'm not going to apologize," the dragon told him huffily. Now that Scott was closer, he could see how the scales were mottled from a silvery grey to a soft green, darkened a bit around the eyes and snout and the edges of the wings. Also, he could see the little trickle of silvery blood from the wing that had looked wrapped around a branch. Stiles' wing was punctured around the edge by a little twig. Scott straddled where the branch met the tree and inspected it. "Hey, don't touch me!"

"That must hurt. No wonder you're in such a bad mood." Scott said with a little hiss of sympathy. "Look, I'll just lift the wing off of the twig, and then I'll help you down, okay?"

"Fine. But I'm not in a bad mood, this is just how charming I am naturally."

"Charming, uh-huh. Hey, why are dragons such good storytellers?"

"What?"

"Because they all have tails!"

"Pffft-OW!" His claws buried themselves deeper into the branches as Scott gently pulled the twig out and lifted the wing off as the dragon was distracted by the joke. 

"You're okay, just step back slowly and get back to me, okay? I'll help you down." Scott grinned at the dragon who glanced back at him. 

And then Stiles lunged for the necklace in Scott's pocket and Scott tried to twist himself away. This was all too much for the branch to take and it snapped, and what was almost a fight turned into a pile of boy, dragon and branch tumbling to the ground. 

They both lay where they fell for a while, groaning in pain. "That was your fault," the dragon said after a while, getting up and shaking itself off, flaring its wings to make sure nothing had been broken.

"MY fault?" Scott asked incredulously, trying to get to his feet but going white with pain as he tried to rest his weight on his foot. "Ow..." 

Stiles shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the boy in pain, an unfamiliar feeling of guilt bothering him. Awkwardly, flaring his wings for balance, he got on his hind legs and walked up beside Scott, offering his shoulder for balance. Before Scott could say anything, Stiles started shuffling towards Scott's house, asking him, "What do you do with a green dragon?"

"What?" 

"You leave it to ripen!"


End file.
